Typically, vehicles include creep control devices, which maintain a constant speed of a vehicle when the vehicle is operating at low speeds. When the vehicle is in a drive mode, a driver may automatically initiate the utilization of the creep control device to move the vehicle in a creep mode or a creep-like manner by not depressing the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal allowing the vehicle to move at a low speed. Creep mode may also be initiated by the driver activating a switch or like device in the vehicle.
The utilization of creep control devices is especially advantageous when traveling in congested traffic for long periods of time, when parking a vehicle in a garage, or when passing another vehicle along a narrow road. A typical creep control device is disclosed in a Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 61-247525, where the creep control device or a control unit adjusts the degree of opening of a throttle value to maintain a constant, predetermined vehicle speed as long as the accelerator pedal is depressed. When the control unit is performing creep control, the vehicle speed is independent of the amount of depression of the accelerator pedal. As the driver removes his foot from the accelerator pedal, the control unit automatically applies the brakes and stops the vehicle.
The problem with this typical creep control unit is that the driver cannot freely control the creep speed, which is preset at the factory. Another problem associated with this unit is that it does not take into account various factors, such as weather conditions, the road level, any problems the car may have that may effect the level of creep speed the vehicle may require.